Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for many years. However, confirming correct operation of a gaming machine is difficult because the number of play scenarios is virtually limitless and the actual payouts are a function of chance. While each game is extensively tested, Monte Carlo tests do not necessarily reflect actual game play and the associated sequences of events that may occur in use on a gaming floor.
In a gaming floor environment, game play history may be recorded but typically only covers tens of games. When a game is suspected of having a flaw, such as overpayment, it is difficult to prove whether the game is actually performing correctly. As the popularity of such games has increased, the need to refresh games more frequently has become the nature of the industry. This high turnover can add to an operator or owner questions about a certain machine or class of machines and whether it is operating correctly and more particularly, paying correctly.